Here Come The Heroes!
"Here Come The Heroes" is the title of the second chapter of Chakra, Battle of the Titans. This chapter, as well as the ones following it, sets the story one year after the events of Chapter One. This chapter is thirty-seven pages long. The wolves on the cover are Cheetah, Inabe, Futatsu, Furie, Red and Dagger. Synopsis The chapter begins one year after Ledňàček meets C.Y., in the same forest. A pack of seven is chasing a smaller pack of three wolves. In the course of the chase a huge wolf, with a lynx-like appearance manages to catch the rear leg of a fleeing black and white wolf, thus scratching him and making him triple over. Next moment the red wolf is standing next to his victim and demands to be given a certain sword. It is revealed by the black wolf that the wolf’s name is Red. Begging for mercy, the black wolf states that he does not have the sword, but Red does not believe him. He raises his paw to smack (or presumably kill) his victim but is stopped by the sudden appearance of the group of seven Chakra Heroes. Standing at the top of a cliff C.Y. yells down to them, "How about an even match?!". The members of Red’s pack are frightened as they appear to have heard of the Heroes, but their leader orders them to stay and fight, and so the battle begins. The two sides are rushing at each other. The first one to make a move is Led, who slams the ground with his paw, making the whole area tremble. Red and his comrades are confused with such odd phenomenon, they do not connect the quake with Led. In the minute after the trembling stops, Dagger, the huge Doberman female is caught by a wolf with orca-like markings. No harm is done to her apart from a surprising fact that she’s now all wet. Before the dog can stand up the figure of a slim wolf resembling a cheetah stands above her, warning her that water conducts electricity. The yellow wolf acts cocky, being sure he’s bigger than Dagger, but his judgement is soon brought down as the Doberman stands up. Suddenly the wolf puts on a cute face and asks if she would marry him, but Dagger runs away. Meanwhile a black and blue wolf attempts to attack a winged female wolf. Even though she shouts she doesn’t want to fight, he bounces at her. The female wolf leaps up and the next moment is flying above the ground, leaving two of Red’s minions astonished. Then, with a flapping of her wings she creates a fairly strong windblow. In the minute of distraction caused by it, a beige wolf suddenly jumps out and grabs the green wolf by the throat, making it freeze. He quickly releases him, and runs away. The green wolf is left completely terrified, when a huge brown figure approaches him from back, offering his help to melt the ice. Red sees his green subordinate fleeing and winning, with his rear on fire. He is then approached by a vicious-looking C.Y.. She gives him a chance to retreat, and Red accepts the offer rather reluctantly, but in the end gives the order to withdraw. The whole pack of seven runs away, while C.Y. comes to the black and white wolf to check if he’s alright. He thanks for saving him and his friends. The winged wolf, seeing that the black-and-white wolf is injured, heals his wounds by simply touching her paw on his scar. He thanks her, and, not knowing what to call her, she replies that her name is Motyl. She introduces all her other friends, the brown wolf being Kuma, the beige wolf being Hielo, the yellow wolf is called Cheetah, the black and white wolf Orca, and lastly Lednacek. C.Y. tells the small pack that they are the Chakra Heroes and they each has a Chakra. The black-and-white wolf says that his name is Inabe, and points to his comrades, a scarred female wolf Furie and a fat yellow wolf Futatsu. After that, Inabe tells them of the infamous 'Destiny Sword' that Red was demanding from him. This sword is said to absorb the power of anyone it stabs. When Kuma asks how Inabe knows of the sword, Inabe replies that he is a prophet and he has visions, and that his latest one warned him that a demon is searching for the sword too and he is the one to prevent it from happening. As Inabe continues to explain his mission to the Heroes, Cheetah, bored, makes a comment about sleeping Futatsu. Suddenly Furie comes forth and suggests that the Heroes should search for the sword instead of them. Everyone is surprised to hear such proposal and even Inabe asks if she is serious. Furie confirms and, approaching C.Y., she notes that the grey she-wolf reminds her of Shiva, the spirit of Time. She mentions that C.Y. has something special in her and she is the one destined to find the Sword. C.Y. hesitates to give an answer, but Inabe reassures her that Furie must be speaking truth and he trusts her judgement, then he mentions that he was once saved by Furie. Finally, Inabe officially asks the Heroes if he can enturst them with the task of finding the Sword. C.Y. agrees, however Orca expresses her doubt about Inabe’s reliability. When Cheetah tries to change her mind she growls at him, pointing out the easiness with which he trusts others. With everything settled C.Y. tells Inabe to meet them at their Headquarters at the southern end of the forest. The black-white wolf thanks them again and bids the Heroes goodbye. As he and Furie are leaving, Inabe suggests looking for something to eat, to which still sleeping Futatsu suddenly wakes up and rushes forward with a wild look of enthusiasm on his face. Left alone, Led assembles the Heroes to discuss the matter. C.Y. is still not so certain about her decision and other Heroes also have no idea how to even start looking, but Motyl tries to cheer them up. Realizing the middle of the forest is not a good place to think over this matter C.Y and Led decide to head back to their Headquarters. Later at night, at the Headquarters, when the Heroes gather, the discussion on how to find the Sword begins. First they decide to think of possible ‘deep’ places. Motyl suggests ‘depth of someone’s heart’ to which Cheetah starts laughing, saying that only a stabbed heart could have a sword inside. Hielo agrees and suggests focusing on the practical side. Again Motyl comes up with the idea of a deep place being a cave. Hielo is quite skeptic about this possibility as he thinks there are too many caves in the area to be explored, but Orca points out that they are looking for ‘the deepest’ cave. As the discussion continues one of the Heroes mentions the ocean as a possible option. Hearing that, Led has a sudden epiphany. He suggests an underwater cave. While other Heroes seem to be satisfied with such idea, Cheetah gets anxious as he can’t dive for long enough and he does not want to get wet. Orca offers her assistance saying she can dive for long enough but Led replies that it won’t be necessary. He mentions Konohana Island as the place he had in mind and explains that it’s the deepest place in the area with many caves going dee p below the water level. The Heroes finally decide to swim there in the morning. After reaching the shore of Konohana Island, Cheetah comments that he hates the Heroes as they forced him to swim the way through. Later on, they decide to search for the right cave, and Cheetah randomnly chooses a cave he reputates being dark and sinister enough to explore. The Heroes eventually pick the cave, and once inside, they find an unwelcoming, dark, edgy tunnel. In order to explore it better, Kuma uses his fire powers and illuminates the surrounding, but after a short walk, the Heroes are forced to stop, as they reach a fork in the road. While Cheetah and Orca discuss on whose fault it is if they can't go further, C.Y. suddenly feels a presenc e at the end of one of the roads, and, without waiting for the others, she launches herself towards the middle tunnel. As the Heroine runs to the other end, she wonders how so much light can come from it. Once she arrives, C.Y. sees something that startles her. Meanwhile, Kuma and Led reach the she-wolf, and she tells them what she sees: the same shiny wolf that she saw on the shore with Led the year before. Even so, the hero is not able to see it, and neither is Kuma, nay, they seem to see an old, threadbare and dirty statue representing a wolf. C.Y. explains Led that she can't see this statue, and that she sees a real wolf instead. Led adds that the place they are in was probably a shrine once, but judging from the state it is in, no one went there for long: the statue is covered in moss and it's missing one of its front paws. C.Y. wonders who the shrine is dedicated to, and she happens to read the name on the plate at its front: Shiranui. This discovery stuns her and Kuma while in the meantime the rest of the gang manages to catch up with them. Cheetah immediately comments on the condition the statue is in which upsets Motyl who believes that the statue used to be beautiful and tries to use her powers to restore it to its previous glory. As she uses her powers, the statue glows and rejuvenates: the moss disappears and a sword appears in a paw that was missing seconds ago. Motyl backs down in fear that she has done something wrong, but C.Y. and Kuma immediately recognize the Destiny Sword in the old-looking weapon. The grey she-wolf asks Led about his opinion on this situation, which upsets Kuma, but Led is only interested in getting the Sword. As the Heroes approach the statue Cheetah boasts about his role in finding and the Sword to which Orca comments that it was not him who used his powers on the statue but the yellow wolf still emphasises that thanks to him their troubles are over. Suddenly, out of unknown direction, a chuckle can be heard in the cave and a voice says to the Heroes that the worst is yet to come. In other languages Errors *In the third panel of Page 55, Inabe's band is coloured green instead of orange. *In the middle panel of Page 62, part of the leaves are not outlined with black. *On Page 68, panel 2, one of Inabe's eyes is not outlined. *On Page 79, far too many stars are depicted in the last two panels. *When Kuma, Hielo and C.Y. explore the cave on Page 84, the ground under their feet is grey in colour. In the next page, however, the floor is coloured brown. *Both Kuma and Led are off-sized in the first panel of Page 86. **Moreover, the border of the third panel of the same page bends neatly inwards. *Cheetah and Motyl switch positions between pages 88 and 89, and one of Motyl's wings is not outlined in the last panel of Page 88. *In the seventh panel of Page 89 , one of Kuma's eyes is not outlined. *Furie 's leg tufts keep changing throughout the whole chapter. In Pages 58 and 76, her rear leg tufts are missing, while in the second panel of Page 74, they are missing on all four legs. Trivia *''Here come The Heroes'' is the shortest chapter in the book of Chakra, with only thirty-seven pages. Further chapters are speculated to be much longer. *One of the beta names for this chapter was Heroes Forever. No Italian beta name exists, because there are no words in italian that begin by H, which could make a sensed title. Same goes for Chapter Four. Read more